Re-do Aftermath
by CAT217
Summary: Filler set between Frank shooting Reed and the press conference. Will also have Erin coming to terms with happened to her.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own BB. This is for entertainment purpose only.

What happened after Frank shot Reed? Filler set in S1 "Re-do"

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Frank holds his daughter tightly. "Shhh... its okay." His told her in a hushed voice.

Erin doesn't respond.

"Here lets get you up." Frank steadies his daughter to a nearby bench. "I have to call this in."

She nods, though it hasn't fully sunk in yet.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Shut up and get in there." Danny told Rachett as he shovee him into the back of the police car. "Putz." As he closed the door.

"She's going to be ok. She's a bit shaken up." Jackie told him.

As the two stand there they hear a broadcast, Danny spins around and Rachett is grinning at him.

In a fit of rage Danny slamms his fist on top of the car.

Danny and Jackie race off to the call. Danny mind is racing. Was she ok? Was she hurt?

"Erin is fine, after all she's a Reagan."

"I should have seen it. The taunt at the police station. He was practically salavating." Danny tightened his grip on the stearing wheel.

As they arrived they saw sirens and police bustling around.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The walk down the corrider seemed so long. "Hey I got here as fast as I could. She ok?"

"She's pretty shaken up. But I got here in time." Frank answered.

"I nearly didn't call you. I came so close to not calling." Danny voice trailed off.

"You did and that is what matters."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Erin took a deep breathe, looked over at her father and brother as they walked over to join her.

"Ma'am I promise this won't take long. And I'm sorry to have to ask you this. But I need you tell me what lead up to the shooting." The detective asked.

Erin wrapped her arms around herself and shut her eyes. She had asked victims every day to relive traumatic and horrific events like this _everyday_. But today it was her turn. Her turn to relive the nightmare that had happened just a few short hours ago.

Taking a deep breathe, holding her fathers hand. And a loving, gentle arm from Danny...

"I was finishing up paperwork for a case, so I could meet my dad across the street. It was late and I had just sent my assistant home for the night. As I was leaving I found one of the members of the cleaning crew stripped of his uniform and dead." Erin paused for a moment, he was a nice guy a family man. Two kids he was always showing their pictures off. He was a proud father. Was.

"I slipped my heels off so I wouldn't give my location away. Hid in one of the conference rooms. Grabbed the fire extinguisher, he was playing music." Her hand flew to her trembling lips and she let out a sobb.

"Do you need to take a break?" The detective ask softly.

"No, I want to get this done. He found me in the room so I hit him with the extinguisher and ran. I got about half way down the hall when he tackled me. He twisted my hands behind my back." Erin hand shook. She couldn't look at her dad or her brother. She stared at the floor. "He pulled me up and pushed me against the wall. Told me he'd been thinking about me behind bars for 5 years. How I crossed and uncrossed my legs."

Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Then he brought the knife to my throat. Told me how much pleasure he was going to get in killing me." Erin stopped, looked over at her father who had tears in his eyes.

"That is when I came in, told him to get his hands off my daughter. I had a shot I took it." Frank told him firmly.

"Well thats all I need. Ma'am I'm glad your okay. Sir that was some shot."

"I'm just glad I was here." He brought his only daughter into his arms and hugged her. "Lets go home." He said.

Erin nodded.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Henry paced the floor. He had gotten the call. So he waited for them to walk through the door. "Pop," Frank called as he came in.

"Francis. Erin." Henry hugged her. "You okay?"

"I'm okay." She gave a small smile. "Is Nicki asleep?"

"She is. Passed out about three hours ago."

"Good, hate for her to hear any of this yet anyway."

"If you want I can talk to her." Frank offered.

"Thanks dad, but it should be me."

"I know, but it might be better, you had a hard time talking about it earlier."

"I know, maybe your right." Erin ran her hands through her hair. I need a shower." I have to wash, her mind screamed. Throw out the dress, he was on it. She felt the bile rise up into her throat. Thought of what could have been... the what ifs. She had to get rid of them.

"Honey, you okay?" Frank asked.

"I'm going to be okay." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convence him or herself. She gave one goodnight hug to her father and grandfather before heading upstairs to shower and turn in.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Pop I almost lost her. When I got there," Frank choked. Clearing his voice. "He had her pushed up against the wall with a knife to her throat.

The older man face grew heavy. "We just have to remember you got to her before he got a chance to do anything."

"Yeah, thats what I keep telling myself. I sit and worry about Danny and Jamie and the dangers of their jobs. But it wasn't them tonight Pop, it was Erin."

"There is no reason for why these things happen. Its what happens after that matters." He told his son.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

So end of ch 1 what do you think? Ch 2 is Erin dealing with overcoming what happened to her. I mean you just don't shake something like that.


	2. Chapter 2

The shower had helped a little. Erin peeked in on her daughter, she was fast asleep. A smile grew across her face. Quietly she closed the door and slipped into her bedroom.

Erin found the lamp by the bed and clicked it on. She turned down the bed and slid under the comforter, hugging it. Tears began to flow down her cheeks once more as the horror replayed in her mind. Alone.

After a few hours later she had finally drifted off to sleep._ The corridor was dark, she felt him push her hard against the wall. He heard a small whimper. A smile spread across his face as he brought the cold knife along her cheek as he brought it to her throat. "Play time." He hissed._

_Erin struggled against his hold. _

_"Just you and me." He whispered into her ear. As he pulled her out of the hall. Music softly playing. "Such a wonderful piece. Don't you think?" He taunted. He took the knife and traced it across her cheek. _

_Erin mind raced as she tried to form a plan. Anything. Where was dad? Her brother? She was all alone. _

_He brought the knife to her cheek, "You can scream if you want." He laughed. He slid the knife down her cheek, blood ran down her throat. Erin screamed._

"Erin," the soft voice cut through the nightmare. "Sweetie wake up, you're having a nightmare."

Her eyes flickered open. Tears running down her face.

"Shh... it's okay you were just having a nightmare." Frank laid his chin on top of her head. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She sniffed.

Before he could answer, "Mom," she called.

"Nicki, I'm sorry didn't mean to wake you. Any of you." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why don't we go down and make your mom some chamomile tea."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Why is mom upset?" Nicki asked her great-grandfather.

Henry filled the kettle, "well earlier tonight a very bad man tried to hurt your mom."

"But he didn't. Did he?"

"No, your grandfather stopped him."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"You are not okay." Frank started.

"I will deal with it. "She told him.

"It's okay to be frightened; it's okay to be scared. I saw you and it broke my heart. My only daughter in the grasp of a madman. I never felt so helpless. Even though I'm the Police Commissioner at that moment I was a father."

"I replay it. Try and see if I could have done something different, I replay it and you're not there, I'm alone."

"Thank God I was there, that Danny made the choice to call me after he couldn't get a hold of you. That I was able to make it in time."

"Erin I know it's not going to be easy, that this is something that won't go away overnight. But you have all of us behind you."

"I know."

"Mom we made you some tea." Nicki bought it in to her. And hugged her "I'm glad you are okay. Love you."

"Love you to sweetie." She gave her daughter a smile. "Why don't you go back to bed. And I'll see you in the morning." Erin took the tea cup, her hand shaking. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves.

Nicki gave her mother one last hug. "Night." She headed back to her room.

"You told her Pop?"

"She asked, didn't go into detail just told her that a bad man tried to hurt her mom. Told her you stopped him."

Erin and Frank nodded. "Are you going to be okay?" Frank asked.

"Eventually." She admitted.

"Try and get some sleep." Her grandpa told her.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Dad," he called.

"In the kitchen." He replied. He watched as his youngest son came into the kitchen. "Coffee ready."

"Great. I brought Erin some clothes over. How is she?"

"Last night was rough, she had a couple of nightmares. Eventually she fell back to sleep."

"Do you think she would like to go lunch?"

"Jamie I think that would be fine. It's going to take some time but I think she'll be okay. And I heard she just got the Rachett case."

"And I am going to bury him." She interrupted.

"Hey sis," Jamie gave her a big hug. "Lunch, on me."

"No hotdog stands," She protested.

Jamie put his hands up 'I surrender' position. "Alright, alright. Pick you up at 1?"

"Sounds good." She offered him up a smile of thanks.

"Alright, see ya." Jamie waved goodbye.

Erin turned to her father, "thanks."

"For what?"

"For bring there, I honestly don't think I could get through this without you, or the rest of the family."

Frank brought his only daughter into a hug. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know. I'll have to thank Jamie for bringing me an outfit for work."

"So you are going into work?" More of a question than a statement.

"I can't hide from it. If I can walk down that hallway and into my office than I will be alright."

Frank smiled at her.

"Alright dad I'm heading out. Thanks for taking Nicki to school too."

"My pleasure. Have a good day."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Erin nervously chews on her lower lip. She watches as the numbers light up one by one until her floor. Taking a deep breathe she steps out and onto her floor.

Slowly she walks to her office. Her heart races, panic begins to set in. 'You can do this' her mind told her. Her hands are clammy and wet from tightly holding her briefcase.

"Ma'am," her assistant greets.

"Good morning." She gives her best smile. "Everything ready?"

"Yes Ma'am. And Erin, I'm glad you are okay."

"Thanks."

She walked into her office and closed the door. Tears slid down her cheek. Okay, what exactly is the definition of being okay?

Erin drowned herself in her work, trying to get back to her old self. Trying to be okay. As she went over case files, made notes there was a knock. Erin jumped. Before she would have never jumped.

"Yes, come in," She called.

"Ma'am, the Police Commissioner is getting ready to talk to the press."

"Thank you." She turned the TV on and listened as he spoke to the press."

And there it was, that question. How is your daughter?"

"She is back at her desk."

She turned it off. That sums it up. At her desk. Erin was barely at her desk.

"I'm going out." She announced.

"But what about your schedule?"

Erin kept walking. She had to go. Anywhere but here...

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Okay so next chapter Erin gets help and finds some closure.


	3. author note

Author note: First off thanks for all the kind reviews, following & favorite. Secondly I have hit a snag called being sick. So not sure when the final chapter will be posted. Thanks again...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it has taken so long, I am feeling a lot better so here is the final chapter...

^*^*BB^*^^

She walked. Erin had no idea where she was going. She just drifted in around the city. Not sure how she got there, but there she stood standing on ground that changed the world. She looked at the memorial, so many names so many lives. It was like a stone thrown in the middle of a pond... a ripple effect. She knew a lot of names.

"Erin," a soft voice cut into her train of thought. Erin turned to see Monica Cummings. She had been married to Doyle Cummings. He never made it out of the North Tower. Erin felt ashamed at that moment, for feeling the way she did.

"Monica," Erin hugged.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Okay," she answered.

"Just okay?" Monica inquired.

"You saw the press conference?" Erin sighed.

"I did, so how are you really doing?"

"I've been better." Erin answered honestly.

"That's understandable. You've been through a lot. Its hard you know being a victim. There are no certain way to feel. You are on an emotional rollar coaster and you don't know how to stop it." Monica replied.

"You sound like a councilor." Erin commented.

" That's because I am. I council victims of violent crime and families of victims as well. After Doyle, I didn't know what to do. Or were to go. I was angry, mad, sad it was like I was in a fog. Then I was surfing the net and there it was go to school to be a psychologist. So thats what I did. Its gratifing and I've helped so many people."

"I'm glad for you. Has it given you peace?" Erin asked, looking for her absolution.

"In some ways it has, but there will always be a hole in my heart. Doyle and I were high school sweethearts. But this gives me a way to keep going. I have group therapy on Thursdays." She answered.

"I'm not sure thats a good idea."

"Okay, how about house calls. If not yours then mine. Some of my more affluent clients see me there. Its more private and right on the way home." She pointed out.

"I ran out of my office today." She blurted out.

Monica just listened. "Why do you think you did that?"

"He was there. Reed. He was waiting for me. I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I couldn't breath."

"Thats normal. If you didn't feel like that I'd be worried. You are in the first stages of wanting to heal."

"Once you make that choice to heal, it will be long. It will be painful, especially talking about it. But after time it will be easier, the memory will fade in time."

"Sounds easy." Erin nearly laughed.

"Its not. You are reliving the worst moment in your life. I'm sure you are asking 'what if'."

Erin nodded. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. Especially if she wakes up in the middle of the night with a nightmare. Nicki. She couldn't do that to her. She deserved a mother that is focused on her. Not on a cold blooded murder who will be rotting in the ground. With no hope.

"Lets say I do this. What am I going to tell my family?"

"You can tell them whatever you want. Its not about them, its about you and coming to turns with what happened. To be able to live with it. To be able to come out of this stronger than before. Its about reclaiming your strength, your security."

"Maybe your right. My dad said I should talk to someone. And one thing about us Reagan we are a proud bunch."

"So can I pencil you in for Friday at say two?"

Erin took a deep breath. "Friday it is."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie stepped off the elevator. "Hey, is Erin around?"

"She left for the day." A worried expression settled on the woman face. "I've never seen her like that. She saw the press conference and left."

Jamie frowned. This wasn't like Erin. She was one of the strongest women he knew. He pulled his cell phone and dialed their father.

"Hey dad, Erin isn't with you?" No, she's not in her office. And her assistant said she bolted. She doesn't know where she is." Jamie informed him.

Jamie talked to his dad for a few more minutes and then hung up. "If she comes back tell her I stopped by." Jamie headed back to grab a quick bite before returning to his tour.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Frank sat behind his desk, drumming his fingers on his desk. Where was she? Had he pushed her? He took out his cell and dialed her number...

^*^*^BB^*^*^

For the first time since the attack Erin felt like she had an option, felt like she could do something. Her cell phone ringing cut through her thoughts. "Hey dad," she chirpped.

"Are you alright? Jamie went to your office to pick you up for lunch and you where not there." He told her.

Erin stopped, and sighed. "I completely forgot. Jamie must be pretty upset with me."

"He was more worried about how you were." Frank replied, hoping she would tell him how she was.

"I'm actually okay." She reassured him. She wasn't ready to tell him about her run in with Monica. She wasn't exactly sure how to approach the topic. And as Monica pointed out it was no one buisness but hers.

"Are you sure, Its not like you to just up and leave."

"I just had to get out of there." Erin told him.

"Okay, if your sure." He told her.

"I am, and I'll talk to Jamie." She told him.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Erin spent the rest of the day walking around New York City. The city amazed her, it there was always something to do. It didn't matter if it was twelve in the middle of the day or three in the middle of the night. There was always something happening.

"Mrs. Boyle," the small meek voice called.

"Becki," she greeted. She hugged the young woman.

"I heard on the news that Reed is dead. Is it true?"

"Yeah, its true."

"I can't believe it," she said shocked.

"Believe it, one shot."

"He went after you. I'm sorry."

"Why? You have nothing to ge sorry for."

"If I would have testified, if I would have been stronger..." Becki voice trailed off.

"No its not your fault. The animal is gone, and you don't have to live in fear." Erin reassured her.

"Maybe." Becki shrugged.

"There is no maybes about it. This is not your fault, you survived."

"Did I? I spend most of my life in my apartment, I can barely leave my apartment without hyperventilating. I wake up screaming from nightmares." Becki wrapped her arms around herself and took a few deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

Becki smiled, "Thanks, but how are you?"

"Okay. No thats a lie, I'm a wreck. I keep replaying that moment. Trying to figure out if I could have done something different. I keep playing the 'what ifs'." Erin openly admitted.

"You can't do that. If you do that it'll eat you alive. Trust me. It took me years to just step outside my apartment. True I've gotten better but I still jump at my own shadow."

Erin chewed her lower lip. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have unloaded on you like this." Erin huffed.

"No, its fine. Who elese is going to understand but anther Reed victim. I'm just glad that he didn't get a chance to do anything to you." Becki croaked.

Erin felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Thank you. Becki would you be willing to see a friend of mine? I think she could help you. I'm going to see her."

"I don't know, listen I just wanted to see how you were and to tell you I'm glad your okay." Becki gave a half hearted smile and turned vanishing into the crowd.

Erin didn't know what else to do. She stood outside her office building. She had to be okay, she had to strong. Just not only for self, but for Nicki.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The week had gradually come to an end. Rachett had been found guilty on all charges, ten years. That had made Erin whole week.

"Way to go sis," Danny quipped.

"It was a solid case," she shrugged.

"So lets celerbrate." He chirped.

"Can't, I've already got plans."

"You?" Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Yes me, believe it or not I do have a life. Its fairly small but it is a life." Erin shot him a daring stare.

Raising his heads in surrender, "Alright. Alright."

The two shared a smile and went their seperate ways.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Erin took a deep breath as shd made her way up the sidewalk. Was she doing the right thing? Would this really help? Too late to turn back now...

"Erin, you are right on time." Monica greeted.

"I almost didn't come." Erin shifted nervously as she walked into the house.

"I have some tea. Would you like some?" Monica offered.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure what to expect. Thought there would be a couch or something." Erin looked around.

She walked in with a tray with a teapot and some tea cups. Monica smiled. "So I hear congradulations are in order." Monica sat down across from Erin.

"Yeah, Rachett got ten years. Hopefully he'll never see the light of day."

"Lets hope." Monica smiled.

"So how does this work?" Erin asked.

"There is no protocol, you can talk about whatever you want too. Its whatever you feel comfortable with."

Erin nodded. And the emotional gates opened...

**THE END**

Thanks for reading. I do have a few ideas for a new story so we'll see where my muse takes me.


End file.
